Childhood Memories
by j.d.y
Summary: A sequel to A Trip Down Memory Lane. Memories of Kagome and Hiei's child growing up
1. The News

Chapter 1

Kagome huddled on the floor, the side of her pale face against the tile floor. She was hoping the sickness would end. She hated it, she hated running to the bathroom or to the nearest trashcan or sink. She hated it with a passion. Oh but what she hated most was the toilet, having to run to it like a pathetic puppy. She felt like it mocked her wth its very existince. She really wished that she had the strength to run it through with Hiei's katana. Now that would be a funny sight, she could imagine his face when he came home to find the toilet with his katana sticking out of it. He'd probley mutter something about 'that's the improper way to use a katana' or something along the lines of it. Kuwabara would probley say she was hanging around to much with the shorty and Yusuke would fall to the ground laughing. Kurama would just smirk at her, he already knew, becuase of his stupid senses. Damn him and his nose, well if you were going to think of it that way, put Sesshoumaru in the cateogory, as well. Man she really hated kitsune and Inuyoukai, mostly because their noses. They could smell the change in her smell, how she had another smell beginning to form on her. Wait Shippo also knew, God she had forgotten about him. She needed to call him and tell him to keep his mouth shut. She wanted to tell all of their friends, not have Shippo do it. Hiei would be extremely angry, enough to maybe even try and slit the kitsune's throat. The one good thing was that she hadn't seen Kouga since she'd found out, so he didn't know, he would have never kept his mouth shut. He had a bigger mouth than Botan sometimes and this would be one of those times.

She could imagine what he would do when he found out, he would grab her up and awing her in circles, which would make her go running back to the damned toilet. She really hated that thing. Never again would she tell Hiei that he couldn't hate an object. She knew she had better get up and call Shippo and tell him to keep his mouth shut. Plus if the guys came home with Hiei today, she didn't want to be found on the floor, that would just raise questions. She wanted to tell her friends, but she wanted to tell them all at once, get it in the open. And she knew that if they didn't all find out at the same time, they would complain about why they weren't told first. So all her demon friends were coming along with her family, Hiei's friends(whowere her friends too, it just helped her seperate them and well keep track of them in her house). So she had way to many people going to be in her house, she made a mental checklist.

_Let's start with my friends and family: Mama, Souta, Grandpa, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Jaken, Kirara, Jenji(the horse hanyou), Shori(the bat hanyou), and well Rin(she had been transformed into a Inudemon) Now for Hiei's friends: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Kieko, Shizuru, Yukina, Atsuko(Yusuke's mom), George the orge, Mokuro(just because she had to), Yomi(same as Mokuro), Shura(she actully liked Yomi's son, just not the father), Jin, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru. Wow we're going to have quite the gathering of people. Hiei hates large gatherings of people, but hey, I don't want to hear their complaining. I really won't want to look at the bill though for the good, but Hiei said that he had more than enough to cover it all. He is rich, thank God! We are having thirty-one people over for dinner not including Hiei and myself. So I'll have to make sure to get enough for thirty-three people, when most eat enough for four. I really wish Hiei would help me with this. At least we have a big house and backyard. I really do wish Mokuro and Yomi weren't coming, they hate me. Well they hate most humans. But Mokuro has to come because Hiei is her heir, and this child is his heir. Yomi has to come because Shura is and well he is considered a friend or an ally, I'm not sure which, probley more of an ally._ Kagome thought.

She really needed to get up now. She slowly got hoping, her stomach wouldn't sent her back to the toilet. _Man what I have to go through for this baby._ She thought, shaking her head. She didn't really mind, she loved the baby already. She knew Hiei did too, by the way he would rest his head on her stomach, opening his jagan, to make sure that everything was going fine. She would be able to check with her miko powers, but Hiei said that she didn't need to stress herself. She went to the doctors and they said that everything was fine, but Hiei wanted to make sure of it himself. He was overportective. It would annoy her soon enough, her hormones were already acting up, she had yelled at him for no reason, okay he had forgot to shut a door, and she had yelled at him for nearly an hour. Yet she was amazed that he didn't growl, yell, cut her off or do anything at all. He had just stood there, with his head down.

Flashback.

_"What if someone had walked in the house and attacked, you know my miko powers aren't at their best now. Also what if it started raining, the carpet would be ruined. We can't have ruined carpet, what if it had never got replaced by the time the baby was born. Or it got mold and I got sick, it couldn't be good for the baby. We could have maybe lost him/her! I, I don't want to lose our baby!'' And with that she fell back on the couch,  
exhausted. She hadn't yelled that much since her days with Inuyasha. God, her voice cords hurt. She was nearly crying, just the thought of losing her baby haunted her. She rested her head back, closing her eyes. She felt as a tear landed on her face from above her. It couldn't be her tear, her tears didn't fall from the sky and why was this one turning into a gem. She cracked one eye open, slightly. Hiei loomed over her, making sure none of him touched her. He must have not been trying to allow her to know he was so close. His eyes were closed, trying to hold the tears back. She must have really upset him. A few more tears leaked out, he never cried, and when he did it only involved her. _

_She leaned her head up, pressing her lips to his. She knew his eyes shot open, not expecting her to do that. He jumped away from her. He shut his eyes again, his head down, bangs covering his face. Kagome sat up, walking over to stand infront of him. she placed her hand on his face, again he jerked away. He was starting to worry her. _

_"Hiei? What's wrong?" She asked, trying to touch him again, just to have him pull away again. He at least didn't jerk away. Kagome turned her head to the side, her hands on her hips. She wanted to know what was wrong, she had a feeling it was her fault. He was facing away from her. She decided that she wouldn't allow him to pull away from him this time. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, his body tensing. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. "Hiei you can tell me anything. What's wrong, is it what I said?" She asked, __her own tears spilling down her face. What had she done?  
_

_He sighed. "Do you really think I want to lose our child?" The question, surprised her. She searched through her brain, looking for a time during her yelling that she might have suggested that. She realized that her whole bout of yelling had made it seem like she thought he wanted to lose their child. Kagome cried harder. She hadn't meant it that way. She was shaking now, her forehead resting against the middle of Hiei's back. They just stood there for a few minutes.  
_

_"I don't think you want to lose our baby. I was just upset over the stupid open door and my hormones went crazy. I'm so sorry." She managed to choke out. She dropped her arms, backing away from Hiei. She was going to go upstairs and cry. She had just taken the first step when arms encircled her, her face in the crook of Hiei's neck. A head buried in her hair.  
_

_''I promise to never leave the door open again." He said chuckling. "Kagome I want our baby so much. I love him or her and would die to protect them. You both are the best thing that's ever happened to me, even if one of you hasn't been born yet. And you're right about the mold, and the attacker. Don't worry I'll have some wards placed around the house, so you can save your energy. We don't need you wasting it. I love you." Hiei said.  
_

_"I love you." Kagome said, relaxing into his embrace.  
_

End of Flashback.

Kagome washed her face, looking into the mirror. She looked fine now that she showed no signs of throwing up. She wondered into the living room, picking up the phone as she went. She quickly dialed Shippo's cell, he always answered for her, he considered her his mother. He even answered if he was in a battle, saying everyone else wan't worth his time over Kagome. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello mom! What's up?" God was he happy. He knew and he was just dying to tell someone.

"Nothing Shippo. So what's going on? How are you doing? I will see you saturday, right?" She asked trying to keep this conversation in her control.

"Of coarse I'm coming saturday. I wouldn't miss it for nothing, especially since Hiei only limits me how many times I'm allowed to see you a week. And I get to see you one more time this week, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm doing great, I pulled this aweasome prank on Chuu. He woke up with a pink mohawk and a matching dress. He still might have pink hair by saturday, depends if I'm feeling nice enough to get it out. Or if he bribes me with something shiny. So how are you feeling? Have you been sick, throwing up and everything?" He wanted to hear her say that she was pregnant. That he was going to be a big brother. She was just itching to slap the back of his head or allow Hiei to. She smiled at the rule that he wasn't allowed to hit Shippo if he could only come over three days a week. Hiei said that three days was pushing it. Shippo still whined about it.

"Shippo you are not allowed to tell anyone that I'm pregnant. It's bad enough that Sesshoumaru and Kurama know to. Hiei knows but thats it. I'm telling everyone at the dinner party saturday and you can not drop hints, got it?" Kagome said, sternly. She hoped that he hadn't already told someone. If that was the case, she would be bombarded with calls any minute now.

"Okay I won't tell, if I can bring you a present. Please I have this necklace that I want to give you. I think you'll be happy with it." Shippo said.

"You can't shower me in gifts. I don't need any." Kagome said.

"Fine then I won't be held responsible if my kitsune nature gets the better of me." She could hear him smirking. He had won this round.

"Fine I'll except the gift, you had better not tell a soul thought. Kay? I want you to promise."Kagome said.

"I promise, now how are you feeling, do you need anything?" He asked, his speech coming out quickly.

"I'm fine, promise. I have to go, need to make a few arrangements for saturday. I love you."Kagome said.

"Love you too, mom."There was a click and he was gone.

"Was that the kit?" A voice asked, making Kagome jump. Kagome turned around to see a smirking Hiei. He called Shippo kit and Kurama kitsune.

"Yes, I had to remind him to keep his mouth shut." Kagome said, walking up to Hiei, she was tired.

"You should be resting. You need you sleep. Go upstairs, I'll bring you some food." Hiei ordered, pointing towards the stairs. Kagome did as he said, to tired to argue. She had just dozed off when, she felt Hiei nudge her. As much as she wanted sleep, she needed to eat. She ate the food slowly, hoping to let it settle in her stomach. She wanted to avoid the hated toilet. When Hiei got up to take the plate downstairs, she stopped him.

"Will you stay up here with me? They don't need to be taken downstairs right away." She asked. "Of coarse." Hiei layed down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome didn't mind, quickly falling asleep.

Saturday....

Kagome watched as everyone ran to get food, hungry. Chuu was already drunk, a few others close behind. Everytime Kurama looked at her or Hiei he smirked. Sesshoumaru didn't stop staring and when Kagome or Hiei would look in his direction he would nodd his head. Kouga knew now but he kept his mouth shut, because when he had given Kagome her normal hug, she had whispered in his ear that he had better keep quiet if he wanted to stay in her good graces. He hadn't said a word. Shippo hadn't left her side the whole time. He said three times a week wasn't enough, poor Hiei was nearly ready to kill the kitsune. After everyone was calmed down, Kagome got ready to make the announcement. She was about to tell everyone if she could have their attention when Shippo grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow at him. His reply was to pull a box from behind his back.

"You told me I could give it to you." Shippo said, a huge grin on his face. Hiei growled, not only had the fox gotten to see Kagome more than three times this week but he had gotten her a present. Everyone had turned their attention to the three of them, wanting to see what bothered Hiei. "Shut it, three eyes. Mom said I could give it to her and really its already hers. It took me a long time to get it back, but I finally did. It's hers." Now everyone was leaing trying to get a better view. What the hell was the kitsune talking about?

"Come on show me, Shippo hunny." Kagome said, curious.

"Sorry for losing it in the first place." Shippo said before opening the box to reveal a necklace. It had a silver chain, the chain itself looked old. But for some reason something from this era. A diamond hung on the chain, perfectly. Kagome gasped, she remembered this necklace. It was the only thing she had had to remember her father before she lost it. Well really she had given it to Shippo when he was a kit to look at, and a youkai had attacked, kidnapping him. She had went off to find him, getting seperated from the rest of the group. They had given the youkai the necklace to allow them to leave. Kagome had tears in her eyes, as she tackled Shippo in a hug. Everyone stared in wonder, Hiei growling. Kagome got up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you Shippo. But how did you get it back from the youkai? It's been five hundred years. I can't believe he was still alive, let alone still had it." Kagome asked, taking the necklace from him.

"It wasn't easy. The stupid thing didn't want to part with it. I've been looking for it for forever now, I know how important it is to you. I had to take it from him and exchange it for something alot like it. It was my fault that you lost it, if I hadn't been captured, you would have never had to give it to him to let us go. So I'm just glad I could get it back to you." Shippo said, smiling again. Kagome hugged him again.

"You are welcome in my house whenever you want remember that. Shippo thank you, but you really didn't need to do that. I never blamed you, I was just happy to have you safe."Kagome whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

"If I give you a gift I'm allowed here whenever? Thanks mom."He snorted.

"You always were, I'm just reminding you."Kagome whispered.

"I think you should tell everyone now. They all are still sober enough to remember." Shippo whispered. Kagome let go of him, turning towards everyone. She knew that Shippo had already fastened the necklace around her neck, he was crafty. Plus it wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Hey shella what were you talkin' bout?" Chuu asked.

"Well me and Hiei have something to tell you." Kagome looked down at her feet. She'd rather fight youkai then say what she was about to say.

"What do you have to say? Spit it out." Yusuke yelled.

"Urameshie, let er talk." Jin yelled, floating on air. Several others yelled at Yusuke to shut up. Kagome was about to blow a gasket.

"Shut up! I am not in the mood for this shit! All I want to tell you is that I'm pregnant. Fine there, now go back to your yelling. I don't care." Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, turning around and walking into the house.

''Damn Hiei, she sure is tempermental." Yusuke said.

"I ain't tempermental!" Was his reply. Everyone visibly paled, this was going to be a long few months.


	2. Phone Call

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

Hey I finally updated this! Yay me! Well I'm glad that I finaly got this updated. I have an idea where this story is going now. Well I'm sorry it took so long!

* * *

Kagome idly stirred the ramen, listening as Shippo chatted on and on about the baby. She smiled softly at his enthusiasm; he was going to be a great big brother. She thoughts wondered to the sex of the baby; she still hadn't made the decision of knowing or not. Hiei didn't care, as long as the baby was healthy. The miko just wondered if she wanted a surprise or not.

Also she felt off today. Not sick, just off. She had thrown up more than usual that morning. She was more tired than usual. Her body felt like a weight was resting on her shoulders, and coupled with the sense of foreboding she just couldn't keep her mind on anything. Something was going to happen and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"Mama, is everything okay?" The grown fox-youkai asked, standing right next to her. Kagome wondered how long he had been standing there and for the matter quiet.

"I'm sorry, my thoughts wandered. I was wondering over the sex of the baby. Sorry sweetheart." She turned towards him, smiling. She huffed when once again another piece of hair had escaped the pony tail. Oh why couldn't her hair stay today?

"Why don't you sit down? I think the ramen is just about done anyway." He said, noticing that it looked finished. He could tell that his mother figure was tired. "How long have you been up anyway?"

"Since four. I had morning sickness." She silently cursed at the toilet. Yes, she hated that thing. "What are you laughing at mister?" She asked, as Shippo bust out laughing.

"You look like Hiei when he glares at an object. Is my darling stepfather rubbing off on my lovely mother?" He smiled at the miko, faking hurt when she wacked his arm. "Yeah I think Inuyasha rubbed off on you too!" He asked, scurrying from the kitchen as a spoon came hurling at his head.

That was another thing that entered Kagome's mind much lately: Inuyasha. The anniversary of his death was coming up soon. She hadn't been there, but she knew the details. He had saved her other friends after she left, dying in the process. Sango and Miroku had many children and lived for many years. It was funny, she learned, that she was their descendent. She was still connected to them even after five hundred years. She planned to go to demon world on the anniversary and be at the memorial service. Hiei had never knew the hanyou but had decided that he owed the hanyou much, for keeping his mate safe when she was younger.

The phone went off, making her jump. She really needed to stop allowing her thoughts to pull her away from reality.

"Hello?" Her mind whizzed to who it could be. Most of the people unless they were humans and most of her human friends who know, used communication mirrors.

"Miko." It was Sesshoumaru. But why in the hell would he be calling her? He always used communication mirrors.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" She had a bad feeling about this. What was going on? The way he had said her name had made her feel like something bad was going to happen-at the very least something not good.

"Pack your bags, you and Shippo are coming to This Sesshoumaru's palace." Kagome's mind stopped. No she wasn't supposed to be going there for two weeks. Why was she going early?

"Does Hiei know? Wait why are we coming now?" She asked, her voice getting higher in pitch. Her mind was swimming in confusion. Shippo was at her side now, he seemed worried.

"No, your mate does not know." Sesshoumaru answered, it that calm unemotional voice of his. Kagome felt something in her snap, this wasn't going to end well.

"Then let me call him and tell me. I know he'll want to escort us." She said. Shippo was using his demon hearing to hear both sides of the conversation. He was just as confused.

"No, your mate does not need to know. He cannot know at the moment."

"I am not going then." Kagome said, her voice hard. She was not going to go anywhere without her mate knowing.

"Yes you are miko. This Sesshoumaru will come down there and come get you himself if needed. This Sesshoumaru is sending a servant of his who opens portals." Shippo and Kagome both turned their heads towards one another, confused.

"Please Sesshoumaru, tell me what is going on. Why can't Hiei know?" Kagome begged, hoping he'd comply. There was a pause and a whisper on the other line.

"This Sesshoumaru needs your help." They could tell that it was hard for him to admit that. Shippo was quiet and for some reason he didn't seem to be asking a million questions.

"And why can't Hiei know about this, he is my mate?" She asked, her anger suddenly rising. She didn't enjoy not knowing anything.

"Miko you shall stop your infernal screeching and come to demon world. Your mate shall not know and you will come now. That is an order." His voice was commanding and Kagome had a feeling that she wasn't going to get her way, but it didn't mean she was going to go down without a fight.

"Who's to stop me from calling Hiei right now?" She asked, sounding victorious.

"You are unable to make any calls from your house and cell phone. Anyone who calls will just get an answering machine. Your communication mirror has been set up to give the other person conversations of you saying you're fine depending on the person. This Sesshoumaru has already planned this all out." Kagome had the urge t purify his ass out of existence but then she'd have to rule his lands.

"I'm going to get you back for this Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, admitting defeat. He was going to win this and they both knew it. She huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. This day couldn't get any better.

"You have made the right decision miko. This Sesshoumaru shall see you soon, very soon." The dog-youkai said, knowing he had won and sounding quite smug with the fact.

"I hope Hiei uses The Dragon on your ass." Kagome muttered angrily. Her temper was rising and she didn't want to go but knew that there was no options left. The phone clicked off, showing that he had decided that he was done talking for the moment.

"What did ice prince want?" Shippo asked, hearing the phone click. Kagome suck against the counter. Everything was fine and now she had a feeling that everything was going to fall into chaos. Sesshoumaru was going to great lengths to get her to the Makai and in his lands. She hadn't protested as much because she had a feeling that to do so, would only cause more problems. Something in her gut just screamed that she had to go, that it was a life or death situation.

Yet she didn't want to leave Hiei. He was her mate, father of her child, love of her life, and just her world. How could she do this to him? Just leave without giving him an explanation? She didn't want to worry him. Maybe she could leave a note and tell him where she was going? She disregarded the idea though, she knew Sesshoumaru would find it. He never overlooked anything, never.

"We're going to the Makai." The black haired beauty said, hoping to gather her thoughts. Kagome at that moment suddenly felt very dizzy and tired. She tried to stay upright but her head was pounding. Her body tensed for the impact with the floor, but it never came. Shippo caught her before she could hit the ground, holding her bridal style.

"Hold on Mama! I'm going to call Hiei and the others." He was frantic. Before Sesshumaru called, she had been fine, albeit distracted, but fine. He had been worried before but he felt like he was going to go insane. Why couldn't anything ever be peaceful around his mother?

"No, you can't. The phone and communication mirrors won't work. Sesshoumaru made sure of it. You might be able to call him though." The pregnant miko said, weakly. She felt like all her strength had been sucked from her.

"Damn that Sesshoumaru!" Shippo yelled, worry evident in his voice.

"Maybe you were the one who hung around Inuyasha too much." Kagome chuckled weakly, smiling up at her son. She didn't want him to worry so much, even if she was scared, scared to lose her baby, scared that this was happening.

"Please don't laugh, conserve your strength. I'm going to run to Kurama's. He should be able to contact everyone." The youkai said, hoping, praying that everything was going to be okay.

"What is wrong with the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked from the doorway. To anyone else he was showing no emotion but they both could tell that he worried. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, looking for poison or sickness. His eyes narrowed when he found that something was wrong inside the miko. There was a poison in her system and he hadn't figured how they had gotten there. He had known this was going to happen eventually.

"Sesshoumaru! We need to get ahold of the others, they can help!" Shippo yelled, frantically.

"We are going to This Sesshoumaru's palace. The miko will be treated for the poison in her system there." The Dog Lord stepped to the side to allow, Jaken to step into the room. He didn't hate all humans now, just most of them. "Open a portal to the palace, Jaken. And if you screw up, you'll die." TH toad cried out in fear before opening a portal. "Get in, now." It wasn't a suggestion.

"No, Mama needs to stay here. It's not safe in Demon World for her." Shippo glared at Sesshoumaru, confident that he could hold off the Demon Lord.

"It is not safe for her in the Human World anymore. She will be safer, where no one will know where she is. Shippo this is a life or death situation." Sesshoumaru said, honestly. Shippo knew the demon never lied, but he was still hesitant.

"Go with him, sweetheart." Kagome whispered from his arms.

"There isn't much time, come." Sesshoumaur once again commanded.

"Fine, but we're calling Hiei later." Shippo said, jumping into the portal, already heading off to the infirmary. Sesshoumaru and Jaken followed the worried fox youkai as well, shutting the portal behind them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked hestitantly. He didn't want to be killed.

"Yes?"

"What do you think _he _will think about the miko being pregnant?" The toad asked, ready to beg for forgiveness. Sesshoumaru seemed to think over his answer, before answering.

"_He_ won't be pleased."

* * *

Well what you think? Please review.

-j.d.y.


End file.
